behind the eyes
by cloebear
Summary: this is a look in to jane's mind from breaking dawn hope u like it have never done one before plz tell me what u think i do not own twilight that is from the great mind of sm would love someone to help me finsh this story pm me
1. Chapter 1

We walk slowly into

the clearing. in our lines, the gray cloaks on the outer lines getting darker,

as we merge with the pure black of the masters. I am with my twin, Alec, dressed

in dark charcoal gray. We stand unblinking, at Marcus's side. We are the small

ones in the group, but what we can do is not small at all. We are here because

word reached us of Edward and his Bella creating an immortal child. We have come

to destroy the Olympic coven for this abomination. Besides, Caius worries they

are getting too strong. I think Aro is up to something, though I do not know

what. A hundred yards away, we stop, and I see them, the child on Bella's back.

She looks more different than what I expected. Bella stands next to a werewolf,

the child's fingers grip its fur. Then I see him, Edward. He is perfect with his

bronze hair and golden eyes. I wish he would stand with me like that, the way he

does for Bella, but, he does not see me that way. He never will. He has only

looked upon me with repulsion and fear. I hate it that I cannot burn her like I

can others. I want to see her crumpled before me, see her writhing in pain,

begging for mercy that will never come. I tried, when she came to save Edward.

In the tower, I tried to hurt her. I wanted to kill her. I tried again, when we

came for the newborns created by Victoria. She was still immune to me. And, now

that she is one of us, I want it more. Still, she repells my gift. I seethe in

my fury and so envy. She has everything I want, family, love, a home and now a

child with the man she will spend eternity with. Aro says my name softly. I must

focus now, things are starting. Carlisle takes a few steps from their lines,

alone, with his hand held out, he greets Aro. "Aro my old friend ,its been

centuries" . There is a long silence, then my master steps forward out of our

lines. Renata is with him, shielding him. They talk about why we are here, and

as I listen to their arguments, my eyes are on Edward, and Bella. She smiles at

me and it fuels the anger that already boils inside me. Caius speaks now, the

anger obvious in his tone. But, I also see fear. It is the werewolves. He is so

afraid of them, and the child in our world. He says they are forbidden. He calls

to the informer who witnessed against them, Irina. She is by the wives. She has

not taken her eyes off of the child, and doe not hear him when he first calls on

her. Demetri pushes her forward. She begins to explain what she saw that day,

when her eyes first witnessed the child at play, but, realizes her mistake.

Caius is not happy. Aro questions her, but, he truly wishes for Edward so he can

hear everything that everyone is thinking. He turns his eyes to Edward, calls

him forward, but, before Edward complies, he stops to kiss Bella and his

daughter. I cannot take my eyes off him. He moves to Aro's side and we all stand

ready. It is taking too long, these iterrogaitions and we have a hard time

keeping ourselves in check. There is murmuring amogst us. Caius barks at us to

be silent. I find it so hard to see Aro so vulnerable in there lines. I start to

more forward, as I just cant help my self. I need to be closer to Aro, and

Edward as well. Aro looks up then, he has seen all he needs to see. He asks for

an introduction to Renesmee, the child. I hiss a warning, and I am not the only

one. He is still holding Edward's hand as they move closer to his lines so we

move again; this maybe it. "Hold my dear one. truly,they mean us no harm if we

are peaceable " Aro says. The Volturi snarl around me. What is he thinking? He

is our master he can't go alone, even Renata does not want to be so close to

them. Edward tells him to bring a few of the guards. I hope he calls me, but, it

is Felix and Demetri he chooses. They move foreward with him, stopping about 50

yards away. Edward calls Bella to bring the child, she is escorted by the huge

wolf, and the Cullen they call Emmet. He is a big as Felix. I see Caius steps

back as the wolf approaches. We rumble loudly, but, Aro lifts his hand. We know

this is to wave away our prostest. I see the necklace around Bella's neck, know

it is from Aro. I feel the heat of my venom rising in me. What is it about her

that everyone loves? I see the child, she is touching Aro now. I have never seen

an immortal child like her. Caius is scowling. He hates being wrong and he knows

he is losing the battle. We came for the immortal child and now it seem like

there is not one here. Caius still wants them dead. Aro jokes about the wolves,

as though he might want them at our tower, for protection. We all hear the

furious snarls coming from the pack, as they are niot amused by his idea. So

much talking. It frustrates me. I want to get on with the fight, the killing.

Caius calls Irina again. He wants to find out if there is more he can get on the

Cullens, to destroy them. She is not helpful. Then I see the sign, and the three

guards to my right leap forword and rip her apart. We are all at the ready as

Caius burns her. They will want to avenge her now. Tanya and Kate are so angry

now, trying to get to us, but being held back. I want to fight. I have been

waiting for thid for too long. We prepare for the counterstrike but, they are

not attacking. Aro moves to the witnesses, talking again. He loves his own

voice. "Stop the small talk already", I whisper. I know he can hear me. Many

from their lines speak for them. Fiannly Aro says they must counsel amongst

themselves. It is time for me to be useful. I stare at them, my eyes fairly

glowing. Nothing happens to any of them. How can this be, I try each one of

them. They merely stand and smile at me. I cannot believe this. Only Bella has

this gift. Can she be shielding them all? She looks and me again and smiles, and

I want to scream. The guards are worried, as they know I have never failed

before. I step forward. I will kill her with my bare hands. She will die one way

or another. Alec stops me catching my arm. He pats me on the shoulder,

knowingly. He will get them now. No one can escape his gift. He has more power

than me. I am smiling now, as I see his mist move to them. I cant wait for it to

cripple them and I will get to rip Bella's pretty little head off . Wait, what

is this? They are still standing, untouched, as though Alec's gift was bouncing

of a wall. It is Bella, I realize. She is a shield, one like we have never seen

before. She is the number one priority for me. Aro and the masters look up and I

can see in their eyes that they are worried. Aro says they need to vote, but he

offers Edward and Bella to join us. So thats what he was up to? He wants their

power. I do not want her with us. I will still kill her. Edward asks Aro to have

me stop attacking his wife. I try to hurt her again, and still nothing. â€œWe are

still discussing evidence " Edward says. She looks at me and I bare my teeth at

her. She does not look afraid. "Why dont you join us Alice " Edward calls. We

hear footsteps, and then Alice is there with Jasper, and a woman with a boy. The

boys looks to be 19 or 20. Maybe. He has long dark hair, and deeply tanned skin.

Nahuel, he says his name is. I am intrigued. I have never seen anyone like him.

He is from the jungles of Africa, a place I have not yet visited. Aro announces

then that we will not fight. I am disappointed, but , my eyes are still on this

Nahuel. Yes, I think, when Aro travels to his home, I will join them. After all,

if Edward can have a human, why can't i?..........


	2. important note

**AN**

**hi everyone i made this story has a one off but i would love someone to adopt it and make more of it maybe make it a M story **

**email me if u are willin to adopt my story**

**love cloebear xoxoxox**


End file.
